Beautiful in White
by zyaner1412
Summary: After several years of dating Natsumi.Endou decided that it was time for him to propose her.But will everything that he planned will run smoothly? rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own Inazuma Eleven . It belongs to Level – 5 . Enjoy and review .**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Proposal**

Raimon Natsumi , a charming , clever , pretty and sophisticated woman , can be say that she is perfect in every aspect , except that she has a bad temper and a really bad cooker . But still , she has someone that will love her no matter how she is , where she is from , what she does , he will always love her , and that person of course is the legendary goalkeeper , Endou Mamoru.

It have been four years that he was dating her , the daughter of Raimon Jr High principal and the manager of Inazuma Japan . He started dating her when he was at his 18 . When I say dating , it actually meant long distance dating , they often communicate with webcam . Natsumi was studying abroad in England . To be exactly , she was studying at the world prestige university , Oxford University . While Endou , was studying at the same university as Aprodi and Cho Chan Soo in Korea . They will only meet face to face on holidays .

They will be graduating at same year at the age of 21 , after that they will be coming back to Japan . Endou will be graduating three month earlier than she is . So , Endou decided to surprise her by going to her graduation in England . When I say surprise it means , a really big SURPRISE .

_Three months later_

" Natsumiii ! ! "yelled Endou so loud that can be heard throught out the hall . " Endou – kun ? what is he doing here ? " Natsumi asked to herself . She ran as fast as lightning towards Endou and hug him .

" Endou-kun , what are you doing here ? " she asked him . " SURPRISE ! ! ! ! . . I came here to surprise you of course " Endou replied her with a big grin on his face after seeing his beloved one.

" I thought that you were also having your graduation ceremony today ? Did you lied to me ? " questioned Natsumi . " My graduation ended three months ago actually . And yes I lied to you … What you cannot blame me ! … I wanted to surprise you . " Endou said to her while holding her smooth silky hands.

" So sweet of you . That is why I love you so much . You always surprise me . " she said . " I love you too . Only death can separate us."said Endou smooching her forehead.

" Natsumi … if one day I ask you to marry me , will you accept ? " asked Endou spontaneously . " Of course I will , I am an idiot if I don't accept you as my husband . " replied her . " Why are you asking ? " asked her again.

Before Endou could reply to her,he ran towards the platform and yelled her name,making all of the person that were there to stare at him.

"RAIMON NATSUMI ,WILL YOU MARRY ME ? " yelled Endou . Natsumi was speechless , she could not say a word . Her face was blank , she could not understand anything that was happening until she was pinched by a male student with long blue hair , Edgar Valtinas . Just then she regain her conscious , she understand what Endou was saying but she was just to happy that makes her speechless . " Say yes . " Edgar told her.

" YES . YES . YES I agree marrying you . . I AGREE ! ! " Natsumi yelled making Endou running towards her. " How unlady like yelling like that " complaint Philip Owen. " But still it is sweet , don't you think like that Edgar ? " said him . " I totally agree with you " replied Edgar.

" Who knew that we were studying with the girlfriend of the captain of the team that beated us seven years ago . " said Edgar . Philip just nodded in agreement . " Endou is lucky to have her , she is really pretty and intelligent indeed . Why all the girls fancy him ? he is not that handsome " said Edgar again . " Not only girls fancy him . There are also boys that fancy him . " said Philip . " Boys ? where did you get that story ? " asked Edgar . " I heard that from a fan of Inazuma Japan after we lost the game against them , some boy named Kazemaru,Hiroto,Gouenji,Kidou and etc . " replied just sweatdrop at hearing that and thought that they were all gays.

" What is this ? " asked Natsumi . " Sorry about this ring , I forgot the REAL ring , I left it at the hotel , luckly I have this plastic ring that has the pattern of soccer ball in my pocket , and I thought that it will be a good replacement … You don't like it ? " Endou said almost like a whisper but can be heard clearly by Natsumi .

" Endou " Natsumi stopped for 10 seconds and continued . " I LIKE IT … It is really YOU…that is why I love you . " Luckly that no one is noticing this,except those two (Edgar and Philip) " continued Natsumi and Philip just tilted their head because of Endou forgeting the REAL ring at the hotel on the day he is proposing . " What a shame ! " said both of them .

" So , it is official that we will be getting married ? " asked Endou . " Yup , it is official "replied Natsumi . " It means preparation need to be done allready , we get things ready after we arrive at Japan . " said Endou . Then both of them hugged . Everyone at the hall clap their hands,some of them even cried because it was too romantic for them .

* * *

**Finished it in 2 hours . Hope that was a good story . Upbringing critics are most welcome . **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven. It belongs directly to Level- 5. Enjoy and review.**

* * *

**Sorry guys for the late update. I was stuck writing this story. I actually don't know how to write romantic stories. I hope you guys won't die out of boredom reading this. I really hope you guys will like it and give reviews.**

* * *

It was indeed a splendid day for Natsumi. She is the best student in the university and her boyfriend had just proposed her. At first, she didn't believe in long distance relationship. But who knows, it turn out really well. Natsumi just couldn't wait to tell her father about that.

xxx

"Hello, this is Raimon Residence. May I know who am I speaking with?". "Hello, this is Raimon Natsumi, may I speak to my father please?" said Natsumi. "Oh, Young Mistress, please wait a second, I will call him right away!". "Hello, Oto-san, I have a great news for you. Guess what, Endou- kun proposed me!". "Oh really? Congratulations sweetheart. I am so happy for you. So, when are you guys getting back here? Preparations need to be done." Said Natsumi's father wanting to see his sweet young daughter again really badly. He really misses his daughter. "We already booked tickets for tomorrow. We will be at Japan the day after tomorrow. I am going to spend this day with him." Replied Natsumi cheerfully. The moment Natsumi was talking with her father, Endou was also talking to his parents about the great news, which both of them were literally shocked because they never expected him to make that move. But overall, they were excited to receive a new family member in their family.

She spend her entire day with Endou. Taking him to tourist destination, getting something to eat, chatting, taking pictures and planning for their wedding. They discussed to have an engagement party before their wedding. Which both of them agreed. But still, they have to discussed it further with their family.

Xxx

They arrived at Japan safe and sound. But, they were exhausted. So, they went home to their own houses to take some rest. Their family will meet each other to discuss their plans much futher. By the way, a happy marriage lies in the blessings of the parents.

Endou and Natsumi told the news to their friends, making them speechless. They never ever thought of it, it didn't even cross their mind. They never thought among all of their friends, Endou will be the first to get married and in a such young age. He is very childish, naïve and a soccer freak, he probably loves soccer more than anything in his whole life. Endou's friends even betted that Endou will be the last one to get married among them. They betted the first one to get married would probably be Gouenji and followed by Kidou. But pity them, they don't even have a special person in their heart, moreover to have a girlfriend.

But they couldn't denied that they were happy for him. They just keep wondering how on earth Natsumi was able to conquer his heart. Maybe, he really was the one who needed to get married first, he was the captain after all.

They just keep wondering how Endou's life would be if he marries Natsumi. Everybody knows that she is a terrible cooker. She is the only girl between the girls who can't cook. Even Touko the tomboyish girl can cook better than Natsumi. But that was when they were at Jr. High, probably she already knows how to cook. Well, that is what they think atleast. Only God knows how Endou's life would be after he marries Natsumi, the apple of his eyes.

They bought all the things needed for the engagement party. The party was going to be held on Endou's house. Not Endou's parent house, but his own house for him and Natsumi to stay after they get married. They distributed the invitation cards among their family and closest friends. Everybody couldn't just wait for that day to arrive.

The engagement party was just a simple party. Eventhough, it was just a simple engagement party, but everyone seemed to enjoy it. All of the guests give their pray to Endou and Natsumi. They wished them a very happy future marriage. Endou announced that their marriage will take place after a month after the betroth with a huge smile. What makes him more happy is that the marriage will be on Natsumi's birthday. Natsumi also announced that they would like Kazemaru Ichirouta and Kino Aki to be their best man and best woman which make them shocked. Both of them said yes while weeping out of happiness. So, it is official that Kazemaru and Aki will be their best man and best woman.

Kazemaru was very honoured that they requested him to be their best man. He thought that Endou would pick up Gouenji or Kidou since they were much closer to each other. Aki was also very honoured. She could feel she was flying on cloud nines. It was her dream to be Natsumi's best woman. Dreams do come true.

The party ended at 12 midnight. The guest really enjoyed the party. They also can't wait for Endou and Natsumi to get married. They praises them by saying that they are a really good couple and would make a wonderful husband and wife and fine parents when they have children soon.

After that, all the guests went home leaving Endou and Natsumi cleaning up the place. Kazemaru, Gouenji, Kidou, Handa, Someoka, Aki, Haruna and Fuyuka offered a helping hand to them which they happily accepted. They finished at 2 in the morning cleaning the place. Since it was too late for them to return home, Endou asked them to stay over at his house. Endou will sleep with the boys while Natsumi will sleep with the girls. They didn't sleep at all.

They were happily chatting with their former teammates. The boys were chatting about soccer, work and their lifes. While the girls were chatting about marriage, fashion, what to wear on Natsumi's wedding, boys and their private lifes. It was indeed a great sleepover that wasn't even planned. The girls decided to help Natsumi to buy her wedding dress.

Time passed quickly, they soon were starting to feel very sleepy. But before Endou and Natsumi could sleep, they texted each other.

"_I love you Natsumi "_

"_I love you too Endou- kun. Sleep tight."_

_\(^_^)/ _

Both of them felt asleep after that.

* * *

**At last, I finished my story. So, I am hoping that you guys are still alive after reading this…..haha and didn't die because of bored. Do mind giving me your reviews.**


End file.
